Bleach:Our Spirits
by Tuesday Batchic
Summary: Amuro Senshi, a soul reaper with only half a soul is sent back to the world of the living to recover the missing pieces of his soul if possible.But finding his old friend Orihime isn't as harmless as he first thinks. Amuro Senshi is my character


Our Spirits

By: Tuesday

_You Never Know who you Love, until they want someone else_

_You Never Know how much you're Worth, until your friends show you_

_You Never Know your Strength, until you find something worth fighting for_

Chapter1: Her Again and Friends

Amuro Senshi

There she was. Her hair just as long and orange as I remembered, she stared out the window. A long, sharp gaze that probably meant close to nothing. I don't know if she remembers me, but I sure did remember her. Maybe I should stop her train of thought? Some way that any normal girl would be freaked out by, but she wasn't normal. If I'm lucky she'll recognize me right away and we could talk about old times the times before my soul was ripped. But… what if she doesn't remember me? What if she doesn't recognize me at all and I just come off as some freaking stalker? I don't want that to happen! Maybe I should leave? No I can't leave, I just enrolled in this freaking school. I don't want to be that idiot that skips their first day. I should just go for it. Okay I'm going. . . . .DANGE IT why won't my feet move? Why am I so freaking nervous?

Nothing about her has changed. The same deep gray eyes, same long orange hair, but you know I could have sworn her body, legs and height were different when she was six. Yeah, they were a lot different along with her face and everything else. A lot different from when she was six. Man why could I just skip school like all the normal idiots. What ever I think too much.

"Hello!" Said a high and innocent sounding voice. I really wasn't in the mood for a awkward conversation with some random student. I wanted an awkward conversation with her. I looked to my right to confront this student and it was her. She smiled brightly, both eyes closed shut as her widening smile pushed her cheeks up against them.

"Orihime." I said I'm sure I sounded stupid, saying her name as if she was and old war buddy I had thought had died like in the old samurai movies

She opened her eyes. "Umm, yes that's my name." she moved in closer to me, almost examining my face. "But . . . . wait d-do I know you." She quickly jumped back "No I'm sorry there's no way I know you. Sorry! Sorry!"

"O-orihime you actually do-" she cut me off.

"I'm sorry but is, is your name Senshi." She remembered.

"Yes." Her face lit up. "My name is Amuro Senshi and its nice to see you again Orihime." I turned my face to the left trying to hide my bright red face.

She started laughing "AMURO! SENSHI! Oh gosh senshi!" All of a sudden she started chocking me. No wait she wasn't chocking me she was hugging me. She backed up her hands still on my shoulders "Senshi you, you look nothing like you did when you were six" Okay I know I was thinking the same thing but she's the only one who would say that out loud to an old friend. "Uhhhhh okay ummmmmmm." She paused in between each word I guess I should say something to make this conversation keep working. "Who should I introduce you to fist." She pursued her lips to the side and scanned the classroom. " Well barely anyone is here yet."

I smiled "Yeah it is really early. Do you usually come to school early?" Yes I said something!

She pushed the palms of her hands against her cheeks in a way that made her mouth pucker "Nooooooooooooooo. I accidentally set my alarm an hour and a half early." She looked as if streaming rivers of tears were going to burst out of her eyes. Like a chibi anime character from TV. Cute and agonizingly simple anyone could set their alarm clock too early but she took it to heart. "Ohhhhh! I don't see you for years and now you must think I'm a total weirdo." Her high pitched voice raised high and higher with every word.

"HAHAHAHHA HAHAHAHHA!" I couldn't stop laughing. "Wow, Orihime, you may have gotten taller but you're still the same!"

She cocked her head to the side "HAHHAHAHAHAHAH and you still have the same laugh Senshi. We laughed together and talked about the times when we were six and our guardians (my too young parents and her brother) were the only ones that had to worry about anything.

"Hay. . .Orihime!" a female scratchy voice called out. I looked back toward the door. She was small but obviously not the type to take any crap. She held her book bag over her right shoulder and left her shirt untucked to hang over her skirt. Her hair was short and dark.

"Good Morning Tatsuki!" Orihime giggled.

"Hay are you a new student here we seem to get a lot. I wonder why they're always sent to our class." She obviously didn't know anything about the soul society or at least not a lot about it, or else she would know that all the "new " students were sent here as surveillance from the soul society. Orihime simply giggled. Actually both Orihime and Tatsuki had unusually high spiritual pressure for mare humans. But even if she is that Orihime I can't tell her or anyone else of my mission or my "reconstruction".

"Yes, my name is Amuro Senshi. Whats yours? That came out weird.

"I'm Tatsuki-"

"Tatsuki's like my sister, I love her." Orihime interrupted as she squeezed Tatsuki around her shoulders.

"Yeah, Orihime I went to pick you up on my way school, why did you come so early? But I guess that's better than you showing up late every day." Tatsuki mocked.

"I set my alarm too early." Orihime frowned.

"But didn't you think it was at least a little odd?"

"What?"

"That you woke up and it was still dark out."

"W-well no."

"I swear Orihime that's kind of sad."

"Wel-. Good morning Uryuu! Come over here!" She yelled over to thin boy with black, limp hair and squad glasses. He wore his uniform very professional and tight, shirt: pressed and tucked in neatly, pants: pressed to a crisp in a way that made him look thinner than he was. The sun reflecting from the window made a constant glare on his glasses.

" Good morning Orihime, Tatsuki." His spiritual pressure way to high for any normal human. What's wrong with this place did everyone here have spiritual pressure this great when I lived here with my parents.

"Ohayo I'm Amuro Senshi"

Orihime grabbed my right arm "Senshi and I are old friends and he moved back a few days ago."

"Nice to meet you, I am Uryuu Ishida." He stuck out his hand.

What was up with this kid. I get that we just met but did he have to be so formal. I simply took his hand and smiled. But then out of the front door to the class room I saw a. . .a . . .a giant. A muscle built, tan, dark haired GIANT, and Orihime greeted him as if he were a puppy. " Senshi this is Yasutora Sado but you can call him Chad." Chad. Really, Chad. Where the heck did that nick name come from? It's like giving a guy named Jefferson the nick name Bob. But as he walk closer to me I noticed two things. One, he was even bigger than I thought he was. And two his spiritual pressure spun large and wild. Like a hollows almost.

"Hi." Seriously is that all he's gonna say. "Are you a new student here?" Yay, a sentence. I stood up to turn toward him. He stood feet over me, and never thought I was short. And I just had a growth spurt last year.

"Hello I'm Amuro Senshi." I was getting tired of saying that. But considering the size of "Chad", the manners of Uryuu and the dress code of Tatsuki and their odd spiritual pressures they all seemed very nice. I smiled up at Chad.

I had never made friends so easily. We were all talking about our favorite shows, songs and manga series for about five more minutes. Then two boys came in with the names Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. These two were very strange the first one told a random story no one listened to and the other stayed on his phone doing who knows what.

"Class should be starting soon." Uryuu informed the rest of us. "Will you have to leave out so the teacher can introduce you to the whole class."

"I don't know but thanks to Orihime I think most of the class all ready knows me." Orihime smiled.

"I'm Sorry Senshi it's just I haven't seen you in so long I wanted you to know everyone." Orihime suddenly became really quiet. "Sora would love to see you again, and your parents."

"Actually . . . . My parents died in an accident a few months ago and I was sent back to Kurakara town because I was born here." I struggled to say this with a straight face. But even though I got out half alive my parents didn't make it at all. I couldn't find them in the soul society so that means . . . . they were completely consumed by the hollow that attacked us.

"Oh Senshi!" Orihime was beginning to cry. "Senshi I'm so sorry" Her heavy breathing made it hard for her words to make it from her lips and it only got harder for her to speak as her tears became more rapid. "I-I-I'm sor-r-ry"

"It's okay there's nothing to cry about it was a while ago and I'll just have to accept it." No one else but Orihime said anything on the issue and when the sound of Orihime's off beat tears and breathing got awkward for everyone to listen to I decided to change the subject. "Soooooooooo, is there anyone else I should meet so I don't get any weird "new kid" stares when the teacher makes me introduce myself." Class would be starting in three minutes.

"Well there is Rukia and Ichigo ." Chad said in his low but oddly inviting voice. "They usually aren't this late maybe they ran into some trouble on the way here." He said, the only eye visible from under his dark brown hair focused on Uryuu and Orihime.

"No I didn't sense a-" he looked at me then slightly toward Tatsuki in a quick glance "never mind I'm sure they're just late again.


End file.
